Just For Now
by WritingOnHearts01
Summary: It started with a duel, it continued in detention and it ended in love. Millicent Bulstrodes falls for the one person she never expected. How can she deal when he is selected to compete in the Triwizard tournament and has a girlfriend? MillicentCedric
1. Not Good!

**A/N: I hope you all like my new story. If you don't like the pairing then don't read! lol Flamers are just Firecrotches on Fanfiction. :P**

**Story: During Millicent's 4th year. Millicent/Cedric**

**Just For Now**

**Chapter 1: Not Good!**

Millicent gave a small smile as she rested her head against the trunk of a great oak. Her brown eyes scanned across the Black Lake, the churning waves giving off a hypnotic effect. Its blue waves sparkling back at her as the sun illuminated the water. Millicent was shaken from her trance as the sunlight weaving through the tree's leaves, suddenly beamed down on her face. She glared up at the moving branches above her, it's only response was waving back with the breeze.

She sighed as she refocused her attention to the blank parchment ahead of her. Knowing that if she didn't start on her transfiguration essay, she never would. Then it would lead to Professor McGonogal giving her a five day dentention. Harsh, to say the least, for missing a simple homework assignment but she was a Slytherin. That was reason enough to be punished in McGonogal's eyes, it always is, if your not Saint Potter.

Even though Potter did have his group of little supporters in the faculty, Slytherins left it to Snape to ruin Harry's education. Then again, it's not like Slytherins didn't have any perks. If you hung out with the right group you practically ruled the school or atleast intimidated the shit out of its students. Millicent counted herself one of the lucky ones, who was accepted into Draco's circle of tyrants. Then again she knew the only reason she was because of her family. Also because, she's sure, he didn't want her to ruin his 'perfect' face.

" _Draco, that little..." _Millicent thought with a growl.

As if he wasn't arrogant enough, knowing that most girls would swoon before him. This year he started paying some 'male' attention towards her. Catching his glances at her chest as she would sit down or practically feel the burn of his stare on her backside as she walked out the door. She thought this ridiculous, she was still very tall for her age and her muscular figure still as brawny. True enough, she noticed her breasts swelling over the size of her stomach and the hourglass curves she was getting. Although she knew that most of the girls at Hogwarts would happily give up their virginity to him, probably half of them have. The only expriance she's ever had with the male population was last year, with Gregory Goyle.

Millicent surpressed a shiver as she reflected upon the short lived relationship. It was in the middle of her third year and she noticed that Goyle was noticing her. Well, if you could call it noticing, mostly it was a vacant stare at his face, sometimes accompanied by drool. She let herself think that the stares were admiring and that he thought she was attractive. Finally, he put enough words together to make a sentence and asked her on a date. Millicent accepted, although not because she was attracted to him, but she knew that it would be good for her reputation. Her parents would be pleased, no doubt, and she knew that they would be a powerhouse when it comes to bullying.

So she gave it a chance, enduring his sloppy kisses, wandering hands and his pathetic way of doting upon her. The last day of school she was estastic, thinking Goyle would rather spend his summer with other girls and end their relationship. Apparently, that was the farthest thing from his mind. He clumsily claimed her mouth before going on a rant of how they would spend their summer together. She had the wind knocked out of her, his words rolling forward like the Hogwarts Express and she was tied to the tracks.

Finally she shouted out the word she's been dreaming to say; no. Goyle was struck dumb, well dumber than usual, before stuttering a question as to why she shouted. Millicent took a deep breath and explained very slowly that she didn't think that their relationship was working for her. After about five minutes of processing this information, Goyle stomped off to Vincent Crabbe, his face red and flustered.

" Ignoramuses the lot of them." She mumbled beneath her breath, her quill starting to scratch against the parchment.

In only an hour, Millicent was finally on her last paragraph as she thought momentarily how to summerize the essay. She mindlessly brushed the quill agianst her mouth as the feathers tickled her lips. Finally the perfect sentence came to her as she hastily repositioned her quill. Although before it even touch the parchment, loud shouting distracted her as she repositioned her eyes to the source of the noise.

Millicent's eyes narrowed as she looked at the group of seventh years of Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw yelped and laughed happily in the Black Lake, dangerously close. She watched as a tall blond hair girl and smaller one with black hair and slanted eyes giggle, while two boys splashed water towards them. The short one had blond hair and green eyes, while the other had bronze shaggy hair and a more muscualr build. Millicent instantly recognized him as Cedric Diggory, the school's ' Golden Boy.'

"_Oh please, the only thing golden about that boy is in Gringrotts_." She thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

She went back to her essay only to realize that with her latest distraction, she just forgot the sentence in her mind, the perfect the last sentence. She growled in frustration running a hand through her hair, sending another glare towards the group. If they weren't seventh years she probably would have scared them off. Just as she was focused again, shrill laughter erupted in the air.

Millicent snaped her head toward the group as the girls were trying to escape the arms of the boys. Soon they pushed them into the lake as ear splitting screeches of amuesment sliced through the air, Millicent could've sworn she saw a few birds scatter from the trees. The boys seemed to come up with a plan as they brandished their wands with a smirk, lifting the water up into the air in a invisible sphere. The girls shrieked as they ran to the saftey of the nearest trees, one like Millicent currently lounged upon.

_" Not good! Not good! Not good!" _Millicent thought frantically as she stood up in a flash and grabbed her essay.

Before she knew it the two seventh year girls jumped away from the tree as their eyes landed on Millicent. They tumbeled away on the grass as the boys launched the water balls straight for her. Before Millicent could think to protect her essay she felt two blows, one to the stomach the other to her right arm.

She fell back onto her bottom as her head ricochet off the trunk of the tree. She pushed away the stars in her eyes as she sat up with a squish, desperately searching for her essay. Paying no attention to the group, the boys joining the girls, as they howled with laughter.

Millicent found the parchment in the grass as she silently turned it over, praying it wouldn't be ruined. She put a wet hand to her mouth as she looked to see the water streaking down the page, blurring the words and grass stains blotching over the paragraphs. The laughter now poured through her ears and into her head as she crumpled the ruined essay.

The Slytherin snapped her head towards the laughing seventh years as her wet hair whipped and stuck to her face. She felt the anger build as they turned away from her, laughing in their circle. Millicent stood up as she threw off her heavy school robe, revealing a white collared shirt with a grey undervest, a black skirt, with stockings and black shoes. She stomped to the group in anger as threw the crumpeled peice of parchment at the closests person's head; Cedric Diggory.

" Hey Dickhead Diggory!" She yelped.

" What the-" Cedric started, looking down at the angry, wet Millicent.

" Why don't you watch what the hell your doing!" She shouted wiping the water from her eyes and forehead.

" Look we're sorry, you can just cast a drying charm." He assured in a serious voice, seeing the anger in her eyes. His friends glaring over his shoulder at the underclassman.

" Well a drying charm isn't going to fix my essay which I spent a whole hour on!" She sneared, pointing to the crumpled piece of parchment.

" Oh," Cedric started nervously, scratching at the base of his neck.

" Well I'm sure you could rewrite it." He answered calmly, looking at the group of students they had suddenly attracted. " Let's not make a scene."

" Or I could make you eat it!" Millicent seethed, balling her fists. " How's that for a scene?"

" Look," Cedric sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder as he gave a dashing smile. " What are you, second, third year?"

" Try fourth," Millicent replied pushing his hand off her roughly. " Dumbass."

" Now there's no need for name calling." Cedric replied, wagging his finger mockingly while the students laughed.

Millicent's felt her face heat up as she looked at the laughing students. Her eyes landed on none other than Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. There eyebrows raised, obviously telling her to finish this the Slytherin way. Millicent turn back to Cedric her anger bursting lose as she grabbed his finger and twisted his arm around his back. Cedric crying out in pain and shock.

" Fine then, how about I just do this." She hissed loudly, pushing his distorted arm further into his back.

" If thats how you want it." Cedric replied through gritted teeth.

Before Millicent had any time to ponder this threat she found herself being thrown back. She landed on the ground as she looked up to see Cedric polishing his wand lazily as his group of admirers clapped.

" That was great Ced!" The Ravenclaw girl congratulated kissing his cheek.

Millicent sat up as she spotted her school robe only a few feet away. She hurriedly reached for it as she searched her pockets. Unaware of the two teachers coming to the group of students. She pulled it out as she stood and stocked over to Cedric.

" Alright then! Let's see what's so great!" She shouted standing in the correct attack position.

" You want to duel against a seventh year?" The Ravenclaw scoffed, standing behind Cedric.

_" Do you?" _A cautious voice in her head quipped, before pushing it away.

" I believe I was talking to Diggory, not his whore." She replied nastily.

The students erupted in laughter as the Ravenclaw turned scarlet and sputtered about. Cedric instantly stood in front of her, his wand at the ready.

" You leave her out of this." He hissed, raising his wand.

" Make me." Millicent whispered.

Before either could blink they each shouted a spell as sparks erupted from their wands. A purple jet of light striked Cedric's shoulder as he fell to the ground. At the same time a light blue stream of light hit right at Millicent's heart as she crumpled. She felt her eyes closing as she focused on the light blue sky, while black figures crowded around here.

" What's happened!?" A shrill voice rang in the air.

That was the last thing Millicent heard before her world spiraled into a black abyss.

**There goes chapter one, read and review! Oh sorry about the spelling mistakes, my spell check is on strike at the moment.**


	2. Stupid Teenage Hormones!

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked to see more of this odd but fun pairing! hehe, oh the wonders of fanfiction! Well I hope you guys enjoy chapter two and don't forget to REVIEW! (haha, that rhymed!)**

**Disclaimer: Oops! Last chap. I forgot to put a disclaimer, big NO NO! I'm sorry! But hopefully none of you will sue me. (come on guys I can't afford a lawyer on babysitting money!) lol So in the midst of my rant I just want to point out...I don't own the characters! **

**Just For Now**

**Chapter 2: Stupid Teenage Hormones!**

Cedric snapped his eyes up at the shrill command of the Transfiguration Professor as he struggled to his feet. He looked at his shoulder where the spell had grazed him, the smell of burning flesh reaching his nose. He slowly pulled his eyes towards the wound to see that his shirt had been ripped and there was a blistering, deep cut. It was as if someone had sliced his shoulder with a fire poker!

" Diggory what did you do to Miss Bulstrode?" A deep voice spoke next.

Cedric let out an internal groan as he looked to see the head of Slytherin glaring at him. Severus Snape narrowed his beady eyes at him from over his crooked nose as he made his way over to Professor McGonogal who was to busy checking Millicent's pulse.

" Her pulse is strong." Professor McGonogal stated as she gave Snape a nod.

" Merlin, I didn't _Avada_ the girl." He hissed as Cho hurried to his side.

" Oh my Ced-Ced! Are you OK?" Cho cooed as if she was talking to a baby, fussing with his shirt.

" Ow! Cho knock it off." Cedric answered angrily as she touched his shoulder.

" I'm just trying to help!" The fifth year huffed, folding her arms as her lip puffed out like a child.

The sound of snickering came from the group of Slytherins as they looked at the bickering couple. Thankfully, they were shooed away by Snape before Cedric would say something that would only get him into further trouble.

" Look Cho-" Cedric started as softly as he could with the searing pain stabbing at his shoulder. Sometimes he really couldn't stand how immature his girlfriend acted.

" I believe it would be wise to leave now Miss Chang." Snape commanded turning his sneer towards the couple.

" BUT PROFESSOR!" She wailed in dismay. " HE'S MY BOYF-"

" I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will allow you to visit Diggory after he is healed." Snape seethed at her childish disobedience.

" Fine." She complied with an over dramatic sniffle.

" Bye Ced-Ced." Cho said to him, using the nickname that made him cringe.

With a rather wet kiss to his cheek, Cho finally left Cedric in peace as she walked back towards the courtyard. Cedric wiped his cheek as he looked up to see a very disgusted Snape shaking his head as if trying to shake the scene he had just witness from his memory. Cedric felt his face heat up in embarrassment that his girlfriend has caused him in front of his teacher, deciding to redirect his attention towards the unconscious Slytherin.

" _Enervate_." McGonogal said clearly with a flicking motion with her wand, pointing it towards Millicent's forehead.

Millicent gasped awake as her eyelids fluttered open, her brown eyes flickered around wildly. She slowly sat up as she recognized where she was and remembered the dual that had previously taken place. She turned her stare to Cedric as she gave him a heated glare.

" Are you alright Miss Bulstrode?" McGonogal questioned, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

" I'm fine, I'm just-" Millicent started before abruptly stopping as she put a hand to her her forehead.

" Millicent?" McGonogal questioned using the Slytherin's first name. Her worry rapidly increasing while the teenager started losing her sense of balance. Her upper body started to sink forward.

" My head." Millicent hissed with pain as her hands traveled to the back of her head, towards her neck.

" Do you have a headache?" McGonogal questioned, steading Millicent into an upright position.

" Yeah." Millicent whispered shakily.

She withdrew her hands to see a crimson substance dripping from her fingertips.

Cedric looked at her bloodied fingertips in horror as guilt instantly washed over him. His eyes hurriedly traveled to the shocked faces of the professors as Millicent simply stared at her hands blankly. Then without warning her brown eyes disappeared into white orbs as her eyes rolled back into her head and she landed back onto the ground with a loud thump.

" Bulstrode!" Snape yelled, trying to get his house student to regain consciousness.

Professor McGonogal hurriedly, but carefully, lifted Millicent's head to see a small puddle of blood rapidly forming on the grassy covered ground. She hurriedly conjured up a handkerchief as she applied it to the Slytherin's head, while Cedric watched in horrified silence. He never meant for the fourth year to get seriously injured, plus, he wondered how this would look on his permanent record.

_" Father's going to kill me."_ He thought with a frown.

" She's losing a lot of blood." McGonogal croaked with worry; Slytherin or not she still cared for the safety of the students of Hogwarts.

" You'll have to levitate her to the Hospital Wing." Snape answered in calm voice.

" What about Diggory?" She questioned indicating toward the Hufflepuff with a nod of her head.

" I'll deal with this one." Snape answered in a voice deep with annoyance.

With a mutter of agreement from McGonogal the old witch watched, as Millicent's body effortlessly floated into the air, with a swish of her wand. McGonogal held Millicent's body at wand point as she carefully disappeared into the courtyard, with an unconscious Slytherin floating in front of her. While Snape rounded on the stunned Hufflepuff with folded arms and a slicing glare. He noticed the fear that glinted back into the boy's gray eyes as he inwardly smirked at his ability to intimidate.

" Picking on younger students, I see, Diggory." He answered with a sneer.

He then strode over to his sitting form as he grabbed a handful of the seventh year's robe collar.

" Not the best example for the school's role model to be setting, now is it?" Snape seethed, roughly yanking the young man to his feet.

" Ow!" Cedric yelped as his blistering cut rubbed against the moving fabric. Trying desperately to removed himself from his professor's grip.

" What!?" Snape questioned, his rage barely contained through his gritted teeth.

" She got me across the shoulder." He answered in annoyance as he inspected the blistering mess.

Snape wordlessly grabbed Cedric's forearm as he pulled the struggling teenager towards him. He noticed Cedric's flinched as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" I'm inspecting it." Snape answered in amused tone, at the worried look on the student's face.

Wordlessly Cedric nodded his head in agreement as he relaxed just a bit. Snape stretched the severed fabric of the boy's sweater further, to see the wound. He observed the wound to see a deep but thin cut running along the joint that connected Cedric's arm and shoulder. It flaked with dried blood that started to clot, although blisters started forming along the edge of the wound as red irritated skin surrounded the area around it. It was as though someone had thrown a flaming dagger at the boy but barely missed as if it had grazed his shoulder.

" Hmm..." Snape trailed aimlessly.

" What? What is it? What did the little prat do?" Cedric asked, peering at the wound once again.

" It seemed as if she used _Sectumsempra_ but with a twist." Snape observed, with what seemed a proud glint sparking in his black eyes. He, himself inventing it when he was mocked by other students in his years at Hogwarts.

" What do you mean?" Cedric asked wearily.

" Well not only did she give you a cut, like a sword would slice you, she added some form of _Incendio. _That gave a burning affect, which would explain the blisters around your wound." He explained bluntly, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

" That little prat, I'm going to..." Cedric started, although stopped as soon as he realized that thought had escaped his lips.

" I hope your not referring to the 'little prat' that you sent to the Hospital Wing with a serious head wound." Snape questioned with a sneer, a second away from deducting points from the Hufflepuff.

" I didn't mean to seriously hurt her, it was just a stunning spell." Cedric defended hurriedly.

" Yes I'm sure you didn't mean her any harm." Snape sneered sarcastically.

Before Cedric could reply, Snape declared that he should get himself to the Hospital Wing. With a silent nod, Cedric slowly turned away from his professor as he exhaled a long breath he had forgot he had been holding.

" Oh and Diggory."

Snape stopped the seventh year in his tracks with a cold voice. Cedric angled his head so that he could see his professor's almost delighted face, a cold sense of fear spreading in his stomach.

" Fifty points from Hufflepuff." Snape answered with a growing smirk. " For bullying younger students."

With that his professor gave one final sneer as he turned on his heel towards the courtyard; his cloak billowing after him dramatically. Cedric stared in defeat for a moment or two before the pain in his shoulder seared, reminding him that he needed to go to the Hospital Wing. The Hufflepuff hurriedly made his way towards the castle as he gently covered shoulder from view.

Millicent slowly peeled her eyes open as she tried focus the undefined shapes darkened by blinding light. She hurriedly blinked her eyes as she looked to see the shapes turn into a few students moving around white sheeted beds. She looked around the tall, stone room soon realizing that she was in the infirmary. As the teenager sat up she put a hand to her forehead as the room suddenly started to spin. She groaned as her head seemed to had instantly gained the weight of a bowling ball, falling back onto the welcoming pillow.

" Miss Bulstrode?" A voice questioned.

Millicent opened her eyes to see Madam Pomfrey hovering over with a concerned expression. Putting a hand on the teenager's arm, while Millicent instantly brushed her off in reaction.

" What?" She groaned, feeling her head start to pound.

" Well, I was able to clean up a good size gash on the back of your head. It was rather messy but head wounds do tend to bleed a lot, nothing to be worried about dear." The old woman ranted, oblivious to Millicent's disgusted expression.

Millicent decided to ignore the old bat as she continued on to rant about taking her potions, while she cautiously moved her hand to the back of her head. She slowly inched her hand up her neck as her fingertips brushed against an unfamiliar material. She softly rubbed against it as she slowly recognized it as a cotton bandage, that was taped from where her hairline began towards her mid neck.

Before she could comment a bang was heard at the entrance as the two door flung open. Standing there was the last person on earth she wanted to see at the moment.

" I was expecting that you weren't far behind, Diggory." Madam Pomfrey declared, obviously informed of their dual from McGonogal.

Cedric mumbled something underneath his breath as he crossed over to the healer, ignoring Millicent's heated stare. He held out his arm bluntly as he listen to the healer 'tsk' and scold him about dueling. She told him to sit on the bed and remove his sweater so she could inspect the wound properly, unfortunately placing him in the bed opposite of Millicent's. His gray eyes finally met the Slytherin's as they quietly glared at each other, having a silent battle, waiting for the other to back down. Finally Millicent was tired of the childish game as she rolled her eyes and threw the blankets from her body.

" Grow up Diggory." She huffed at his smug look, bringing out her black shoes that were waiting for her at the end of the bed.

" I'm not the one who had to start a battle, over one essay." Cedric remarked coolly, removing his orange sweater.

Millicent looked up sharply to deliver another sarcastic remark, when she saw Cedric, in only his undershirt. She couldn't help but watch his biceps flex and relax with his movements with the sweater, while the undershirt wrapped snugly around his firm midsection. She hurriedly redirected her attention to her shoes as soon as she saw his gray eyes started to travel towards her. She felt his stare on her head as she slipped on her shoes and tied them, doing it very slowly to make sure the red from her face was completely gone.

_' Stupid teenage hormones.'_ Millicent mentally scolded herself as she dared herself to look back up.

She was relieved to see that Cedric had redirected his attention to his shoulder as the old healer started putting some sort of salve on it. Millicent smirked as she remembered the new spell that she had invented and used on the Hufflepuff. She looked to see her wand waiting quietly for her on the nightstand next to her, as she grabbed it and started making her way towards the exit.

Millicent slowly inched towards the open doors, her back facing the exit so she could keep an eye on Madam Pomfrey. Soon she had crossed the threshold, she sighed relief. Only to turn around and see the last professor she wanted to.

" You can't be leaving already miss Bulstrode." McGonogal stated in a confused tone.

" I'm fine, I assure you. Now I must get started on the essay that Diggory had ruined." Millicent replied coldly, taking a step.

" Is that what the dual was over?" McGonogal asked sternly. " Well both of you know very well that duals are not tolerated and punishment will be given now that you are in good health."

" I'm sure my head of house will take care of that." Millicent sneered, placing her hands on her hips.

" I assure you I will." A silky voice spoke next.

Millicent watched in horror as her head of house stepped into view. With that she was escorted back into the Hospital Wing, where a not so happy Madam Pomfrey waited. The Slytherin sat next to, a now fully clothed, Cedric Diggory as they awaited there punishment.

" THREE WEEK DETENTION!?"

" WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE!?"

**There goes chapter two:) I know, I know, kind of boring but hey, there always has to be a boring chapter right before a really fun one!!! Wooo! I'll try to make my chapters this long (they usually are -different account-) because the first chapter is always the shortest. **

**Now I just want to point out some things, let's face it Cedric is hot, but just because she has seen him with is shirt off does not automatically make her in love with him! Second, earlier in the chapter you see Cedric is more worried about his permanent record than the unconscious Millicent, I know that makes him sound snobby but if everyone admires you and your the ' golden boy' of the school that attitude is bound to develop. But then you'll see how he changes along with Milli and if he does! Wow long A/N I know, but I hope it just gets you more pumped for new chapters! **

**LEAVE A REVIEW! They make me happy:)**


	3. Losing It

**Hey everyone! I love all the feedback I got from you guys it just encourages more chapters! Sorry about the long wait but high school, chores and job interviews are keeping me pretty busy! Anywho thanks again for all the great reviews and I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Yea...I know I own nothing...bummer.**

**Just For Now**

**Chapter 3: Losing It**

Millicent slowly peeled her eyes open to the familiar beeping emanating from her wand. She sighed tiredly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She blindly reached for her wand on the nightstand as she tiredly flicked the alarm off.

" Hurry your arse up Bulstrode or your going to be late." A familiar voice called from the end of the dormitory.

" Good morning to you too, Parkinson." Millicent replied sarcastically as she stumbled out of bed. " Since when do you care about me being late."

" I don't, I just don't want you to end up deducting any more house points, then you already did with that little stunt with Cedric Diggory." Pansy sniffed, observing herself at her vanity.

" It's not my fault that Diggory's such an arse." Millicent shot back, gathering her school robes.

" I don't know 'bout you, but I for one do not complain bout that pureblood's arse!" Millicent's classmate answered, sending her a wink.

" That's pathetic and disgusting Pansy." Millicent sneered, her face scrunching up in distaste.

" Say what you want, Millie." Pansy sniffed applying an absurd amount of make up. " I wouldn't be surprised if the poor boy had a fancy for me, along with those other boys."

_' I think I'm going to be sick.' _Millicent thought as she made her way to the girls lavatory.

" Don't be sure about that Pansy, I don't think that Diggory would be too fond of pugs." Millicent replied closing the door behind her.

" What would pugs have anything to do with..." Pansy's voice sounded from the other side. " HEY!"

The teenager chuckled at the distress of her classmate as she put her clothes down and hurriedly took a short shower. Once she was done she looked at the old clock above only to realize that she had ten minutes before breakfast ended. Millicent quickly dressed as her hair knotted itself into a wet bun with a swish of her wand, she then hurriedly picked up her book bag as she ran out of her dorm. The teenager then tried to multitask as she tried to properly tie her green and silver school tie while running up the stairs to her first class. She was so intent on getting her tie done she didn't happen to see the person standing in front of her.

BAM!

Two students became a mess of tangled limbs as books were strewn across the room. Millicent groaned in pain as her head once again became friendly with the ground. She then became aware of the heavy weight on top of her as she pushed the person off.

" Get off!" She hissed, shoving them on to the ground.

" Well why don't you watch where your-" The voice started venomously. " Ah.. well if it isn't old Millie."

Millicent looked up into the amused eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. She inwardly groaned as she wondered what kind of antics that little hellion was up to this time.

" Whatever happened to Bulstrode?" She questioned sarcastically, gathering up her books from the ground.

" Whatever happened to not bowling people over?" Draco questioned slicking back his blond hair.

Millicent glared at him as she packed up her books within her bag, while Draco just straightened his robes; not offering any help, per usual. Millicent stood as she brushed herself off, only to realize that she had not made any success with the green tie. She started tugging at it's limp ends that fell down her chest, only to groan with defeat.

" How thick are you?" Came an amused question.

" Thick enough to throw you into the ground." Millicent replied, not even bothering to look up from her tie.

Suddenly to pale hands came into her vision as they came closer and closer to her chest.

" Paws off." Millicent yelped instinctively as she pulled away and glared at the blond.

" I was just trying to fix your tie." Draco answered, his smirk never wavering.

" Since when did Draco Malfoy ever offered to help anyone beside himself?" Millicent questioned, coming out of her defensive stance.

" Since we get docked house points if we're not decent." Draco growled, suddenly taking the ends of her tie.

All of the sudden Millicent felt like a dog on a leash as her classmate pulled her forward and started tying her school tie correctly. Millicent huffed in defeat as she turned her head the other way and took a step back; trying to create as much space between them as possible. She could feel Draco finishing the knot as his hands would occasionally brush against the top of her white blouse. He slid the knot up to her throat as his cold knuckles softly laid against her throat, suddenly she was jerked forward once again as her body clashed against his. Her face remained to the side as she felt his breath tickling her ear, although it was anything but pleasant. Millicent found herself frozen with shock and, even though she hated to admit it, fear. She also felt a stab of anger, practically feeling the stupid smirk that never left his porcelain face.

" You owe me one." His whisper slid into her ear, sounding more of a threat then anything.

Millicent instinctively pulled away as she used her hands to push herself away from her captor. Even though they were separated, Millicent was dissatisfied to see that they were only a foot or two apart as opposed to the few inches which had previously separated them. Although her annoyance was quickly over come by the cold feeling that spread itself within the pit of her stomach. Only to see that opposed than his normal smirk Draco's face was deadly serious, something dark in his eyes as he looked over her frame. Millicent would give anything for him to wear that stupid smirk again at that moment.

" Drakie Poo!" A voiced wailed in dismay. " What are you doing!?"

Millicent had never been so happy to see Pansy Parkinson before.

" Nothing dear," Draco's smooth voice declared, his smirk instantly painted on his face. " Just telling Bulstrode to watch where she's going!"

Pansy's distraught face instantly melted into her cat like smile as she turned teasing eyes on her classmate. While Draco's goons flanked her side, waiting for their leader to join them.

" Stupid oaf almost knocked me down." He explained looking back at the silent Slytherin.

" Watch it or next time I won't be so leniant." He stated, confidence oozing from every pore.

" Try me." Millicent threatened finding her voice again.

" I will." Came his short reply, and with his back turned towards his girlfriend, sent Millicent a wink.

The sound of the school bell sounded as the students started to make their way inside of the classrooms. Millicent shook her head, knowing that what had happened was nothing other than Draco being his perverted, slimy self. That she should just get over it, but the one thing that still bothered her was that he had never been this physical about it. Millicent gave up all thought as she rubbed her brown eyes tiredly only to look up to see her ex-boyfriend still standing at the entrance. Gregory Goyle wore a strange expression on his face as he studied the girl in front of him. Millicent could cut the tension, as well as the awkwardness, with a knife as she tried to squeeze her way between the doorway and the massive Slytherin.

Just as she was almost through a hand stopped her in her tracks.

" You okay?" A deep voice questioned shortly.

Millicent looked into the dull, dark eyes of yet another captor. She nodded her head silently while removing his meaty hand away from her arm. She then seated herself beside Daphnee Greengrass, ignoring Goyle's frame which bustled beside her to take his seat next to Crabbe. The teenage girl opened her text book and pretended to be reading as she tried to ignore the rather obvious stares being thrown at her. When she looked up, it was yet again Gregory Goyle his eyes darting forte between her and Malfoy. As if trying to figure a rather hard riddle, there was also something in his usually vacant eyes... jealousy?

_' Oh stop it, what? You think that Draco fancies you and Goyle is going to fight for your love?'_ A familiar sarcastic voice spoke up in her head.

Millicent buried her face even further into her textbook, realizing that the voice had brought her attention to a stupid fantasy of hers. She knew she was not like the other girls that the males preferred and for a moment she felt...wanted. Although that quickly went out the window as the voice spoke of what she thought was the truth.

_' Don't flatter yourself Millie, who's going to want an ugly oaf like you?"_

" Shut it." The angered teenager hissed to her own self doubt.

" I didn't say anything." The annoyed voice of Daphnee spoke from next to her.

" Sorry must've heard someone else then." Millicent replied lamely.

" Someones losing it." Daphnee muttered none to quietly as she flicked open her compact mirror.

Millicent couldn't help a sad smile spreading itself across her round face; perhaps she already lost it.

The day went by in a blur of motion as things returned to normal. No more long stares from Goyle or encounters with Draco. Millicent shivered at the very thought of the boy, the way he handled her today made her feel...used. As soon as classes were done she hurriedly went back to the lavatory and decided to give herself another shower, trying to rinse away the grimy feel that she got when Draco touched her neck. Millicent came out and dressed in casual clothing, which in wizarding standards for a female consisted of a skirt and a proper blouse. So Millicent slipped on one of her usual black, pleated, knee length skirt as well as a green collared shirt her mother bought her before school. With a flick of her wand, her hair knotted into it's formal position, after putting a new bandage on at the top of her neck.

Millicent decided she should get started on her essay, seeing as it was already three o'clock; detention only two hours away. The two hours of leisure time seemed to quickly pass by in a matter of minutes as she discovered it was already four-thirty. The tired teenager gave a heavy sigh as she slipped on her black school shoes as well as making sure to grab a coat; knowing that chill of the dungeons would worsen into the night. Then made her way further down the dungeons into the potions lab, wanting to get her punishment over with as soon as possible.

Millicent was there five minutes early as she tired the door only to see it was locked. She growled in frustration as she jiggled the handle violently before giving up with and aggravated sigh.

" Snape would do something like this." She mumble leaning against the door.

" Something like what?" A voice suddenly spoke.

Millicent jumped in surprise as she looked to her right only to see Diggory standing there with an amused expression. His hair especially messy and his white school shirt askew. Millicent wondered what happened when she looked up only to see a flash of pink lip gloss smudged against the corner of his mouth. Suddenly she felt very, very sick again.

" Snape locked us out." She answered addressing his question.

" What?" Cedric questioned. " We're only a few minutes early."

" Well now you know why I was desperately trying to get the door open, genius." Millicent replied with a roll of her eyes. " Anyways you might want to get yourself cleaned up before we go in there anyways. If you don't you'll probably just annoy Snape even more."

" What are you talking about?" Cedric questioned with a dumb look across his handsome face.

" You've seemed to have smudged your lipstick." Millicent mocked, pointing her finger to her mouth where the lip gloss sat on his. " You should be more careful Cedricca."

Cedric growled at the female version of his name although put a finger to the spot she was indicating towards. Only to withdraw it too see a flash of pink sparkling back at him. Cedric hurriedly took the sleeve of his shirt as he wiped his mouth completely a few times. He then looked down at the Slytherin with a hopeful grin.

" Is it off?" He questioned, hoping she would play nice.

" It's gone." Millicent answered seriously with a nod of her head, while Cedric sighed in relief. " Cedricca."

" First off, Cedric." The seventh year stated with a frown. " Second, thanks."

Millicent looked to see that his frown had softened into a slight smile as she couldn't stop the smile that had popped up onto her face. She quickly cleared her throat as she turned her attention back towards the door.

" By the way, you should have brought a cloak or something." Millicent advised coldly.

" Why, worried about me?" Came his self-confident reply as he crossed his arms, one shoulder leaning against the door.

" You wish." Millicent sneered, barely giving him a glance. " I just don't want to hear your pathetic moaning when it gets colder."

" I think I'll be alright." He replied a smirk now in place of his smile.

_' We'll see about that, you pompous troll.'_ She thought to herself with an internal smirk of her own.

After a moment or two of uncomfortable silence the door in front of them slowly squeaked open as the two found themselves face to face with a disgruntled Potions Master. With a jerk of his greasy head, he motioned for the two to follow him inside. Millicent took the lead as Cedric followed behind her shutting the door as he followed the two Slytherins. The group walked further and further down the dungeon as Snape led them past the classroom, down the stairs and to the right, opposite of a door which they could only guess was his quarters, to a small supply room.

The pair came to a stop as they observed the multiple cauldrons and endless amount of different vials and potions. Not to mention all of the herbs and ingredients taking up a full wall on a brown shelf. They're eyes not daring to dart towards the pile of unmarked parchments which were stacked upon his desk at an alarming height. It gave Millicent a headache once again, when she saw that there was another door that was marked ' supply closet'.

_' This is going to be a long night.'_

**Mwahaha! Yes I know I'm such an evil person to stop there but you know me always got to keep things intereasting! Anywho next chapter will include the detention scene as well as a few other surprises! Anywho remember, No reviews no more updates! And trust me I'll try to update as soon as possible now that I'm on vacation!! :D**

**Soo...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY! REVIEW!! haha**

**Much thanks!!**


End file.
